In the prior art, when software execution in a computer fails, what can be done is only waiting for the software to automatically resume or forcibly suspending the software from running. There is no means for the user to determine the cause of the software failure, for example, whether the software failure is caused by the user's operation or by the software per se. If it is the user's operation that causes the software failure, but the user is not aware of it, the same user's operation will also cause the software failure the next time. Even if the user turns to a software developer for help, the developer may also not be able to locate the cause of the failure.